Vegeta's other son
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: What if Vegeta had another son but he was full blood saiyan but he has a secret about this son.


**Blaze Heart's Back-Story.**

_**(I don't own any of the DBZ characters the only one I own is Blaze Heart himself)**_

5 years after the great Cell Tourment the Z warriors had decided to take a rest. But instead of Goku dyeing he was brought back thanks to the Grand Kai for risking his life to save everyone on earth and the other world. Goku was actually relaxing at home with his family and his new addition to the family Goten. On the other hand Vegeta was now fighting with his wife and had began drinking harden liquor after fighting with her at night. Vegeta was of course caught by his wife, family and friends drinking in the home so in stead of drinking at home he went out at night to clubs and bars to drown out what him and his wife Bulma had been fighting about in the last two years.

During of one of the many fights with Bulma, Vegeta just walked out in the middle of the fight having to hear enough of what she had said to him. He went to one of the local clubs and started drinking but this time he had removed his wedding ring. A young saiyan girl by the name of Angel had taken interest in the Prince of all saiyans. Of course when she went over there Vegeta was now interested in her as well because he thought that Angel was Bulma coming to haul him home for the night to sober up and start the fighting a new in the morning. But instead Angel took Vegeta to her home and offered him some more drinks, which made Vegeta a little suspicious that she was doing this for him.

Later that morning both Angel and Vegeta conceived a child together. But Vegeta was too drunk to even realize what he had done. Angel took Vegeta home later the night and just left him at the doorsteps. 9 months later Angel gave birth to two sons. But one of the children was very sick and weak when he was born. The other was strong and refuses to cry at anything that was wrong with him. But when her master Turles arrived to Earth to retrieve his prize from Angel he took her strongest child and left her with her weak and sick child Blaze and Storm was never heard from again.

6 years later Blaze had continued being sick and weakly from his mother miscare for him and her treatment on him. She finally decided that it was time to kill her weak son by feeding him to some ravenous wolves that lived by in a cave. She walked down the dirt path carrying her son in her arms as soon as she reached the cave entrance she just tossed him inside and left him there to die. The red wolf tribe that lived there gathered around Blaze and found him not to be a threat but just a very sick child that was only weak because of him not eating enough and no medical treatment. The red wolf tribe took care of Blaze like he was cub and off the milk of female wolves, food they brought him and clothes they would steal from people that lived close by to him. Blaze was now able to do things on his own without the aid of the wolves. That's when Blaze decided to find his real family even though he considered the wolves to be his family as well. When he left to find his father one of the wolf pups came with him to guard him and give his life to his brethren.

A year went by as Blaze and his partner Lobo went on their little adventure. Of course when he arrived in Satan City they didn't expect it to be so large. So Blaze had began asking question if they had seen anyone with his features but no one could answer him at all. Blaze ended up in front of the Satan City High School Fountain sitting alone with Lobo sitting in front of him whimpering for Blaze's misfortunes. Then a young man wearing a Satan City School Uniform walked up to Blaze and placed his hand on his shoulder and asked him this question. "Trunks when did you dye your hair and has your father seen it yet?"

Blaze turned around and looked at the young man and blinked for a moment. "My name isn't Trunks, it's Blaze Heart and I am trying to find my father but I don't know what he looks like."

Gohan just shook his head and took Blaze's hand and lead him to Capsule Corp thinking the young boy was Trunks. But when he got there he saw Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks sitting outside drinking and having a BBQ. Gohan gave a strange look to Trunks then looked down at the young man he was holding his hands with.

Gohan got a weird look on his face now remembering that Trunks was 12 years old now. He blinked for a moment then looked back down to the little boy he was holding hands with. He just sighed for a moment and walked up to the Brief family was just excited about the party they were having. Gohan cleared his throat and looked over to Bulma. "Bulma I think you better get your lab ready." Gohan moved out from in front of Blaze and pushed him forward. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma mouths dropped in shock when they saw this little red head boy standing there looking just like Trunks did when he was 7 years old. Blaze felt so uncertain about the people that were around him but when Trunks walked over to him. Trunks gave him a smile and hugged him tightly then he looked over to his mother and smiled. "Mom look he looks just like me but with red hair and I think he has a tail." This would cause Vegeta to get angry at Trunks and walk over to Blaze with a raised fist. But Gohan, Trunks would step in front of Blaze and put a stop to Vegeta's rage immediately. "Vegeta don't you think you should have a blood test on this kid before you pissed off and hurt him. He might be your son that you didn't know you had." Vegeta just gave a scornfully look to Gohan then turned on his heels and walk off inside of the building. Bulma walked over to Blaze and knelt down in front of him and gave him a gentle smile. "Come here sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you I promise." Blaze walked over to her and stood there in front of Bulma with his hands behind his back. Unsure what to make of the whole situation, he looked over to Lobo who was sitting behind him wagging his tail encouraging him to do what his heart told him to.

Bulma picked Blaze up into her arms then walked inside of the house with Trunks and Gohan following her to the lab. When they got there Vegeta was already waiting for them with a pissed off look on his face. Bulma set Blaze down on a table and went to get her supplies ready for the blood test. When she came back she found Lobo sitting on the table next to him, which of course end up making her smile at the two of them because they were being so cute. Bulma pulled a needle out and prepared it for the blood drawing. Vegeta took the needle with no problem but little Blaze became very scared of the needle because it reminded him of what his mother would do to him when he was a baby. Bulma didn't understand why Blaze was so scared of needles but when she looked into his those frighten little emerald green eyes she knew right away what the problem was. She looked over to Trunks and he gave her a nodd as he ran up stairs to his room grabbed one of his toys and ran back down into the lab and showed Blaze the toy. He even let Blaze hold the toy while Bulma took his blood without him realizing she had done it. She smiled at Trunks proud of him actually sharing with someone finally. Somewhere deep in her heart she hoped this child was Vegeta's kid because Trunks was acting much different then when Goten was around. When she finished up the results Vegeta was too busy to even hear what was going on but Blaze and Trunks' was in the playroom playing with the toys and with Lobo. Which of course Trunks was having a blast with Lobo because he was so gentle with the kids.

Bulma went into the living room and called everyone in there. Blaze, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta walked in and took a seat. Trunks and Blaze sat together playing with one toy between each other while Lobo watched over both of them. Gohan sat there listening to anything Bulma might have to say other then what Vegeta was doing. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest with a smirk on his face waiting for Bulma to speak. She looked at everybody and smiled at the two boys finally happy that Trunks has a brother and a new playmate. "The results are in and the tests came out positive. This little boy here is Vegeta's son but he's not a half saiyan." Vegeta stepped forward and gave Bulma a pissed look. "What do you mean he's not half saiyan? Then what the hell is he woman?" Bulma just sighed at her husband and gave a forward look as she said this. "He is a full blood saiyan Vegeta." Both Vegeta and Gohan dropped their jaws hearing this. It was impossible that this little red headed boy could be full blood saiyan. Gohan sat down after the announcement like that and looked at Bulma. "How is it he is a full blood? I mean Vegeta would have had to gotten raped 7 years ago when he was left on the steps of the Capsule Corp. That's means they're more saiyans here then we thought there was. Some of them just haven't revealed them selves or there is one here and she hide herself until the right moment?"

Bulma gave Gohan a sigh and looked over at the two boys had fallen asleep on top of the wolf that was also asleep. "Who ever she was and what ever she did to my husband had just blessed us with someone for Trunks to call brother and friend. I don't I could rip these two boys apart from each other now." Gohan nodded in agreement but this only would cause Vegeta to get a little madder at the situation. A four years passed Blaze began adjusting to his new environment and his new family. But when he was alone with his father in the training room Bulma would find Blaze laying on the floor beaten to a blood pulp. Bulma became very worried about how Vegeta was treating his son. One night she actually talked to her husband about him and Blaze were doing. But Vegeta would stay quite during the whole conversation. Later that night Vegeta woke Blaze up from his sleep but he ended up waking Trunks up at the same time mainly because the two boys shared a room together. Trunks began screaming his head off when he watched his father beat the shit out of his little brother. Bulma came running into the boy's room and caught Vegeta beating Blaze to a bloody pulp. Bulma raced out of the room knowing there would have been no way for her to stop Vegeta without getting hurt her self. She called Goku but only was able to get his father Bardock. She let him know what Vegeta was doing right now. Bardock hung up the phone quickly then took off flying to the Capsule Corp. He flew right into the boy's room where Vegeta was still beating on little Blaze. Bardock pulled his fist back and knocked Vegeta right into the wall and into the next. Bardock walked over to Vegeta folding his arms over his chest and looked down at the man. "How dare you hit a little child that hasn't even done anything to you Vegeta." Bardock unfolded his arms and grabbed Vegeta by the front of his shirt and pulled up close to him. "I'm going to teach you what it's like to be beaten by someone far stronger then you are Vegeta." Bardock looked over to Bulma who nodded to Bardock then shuffled her way into the boy's room picking up Blaze's limp body. She left the room with Blaze in her arms and Trunks following behind her. Trunks' was totally scared of his own father because what he done to his little brother.

Bulma took the boys to her room and took care of Blaze there. She fell asleep with the two boys in the bed with her while Bardock took Vegeta over to Goku's house. Goku was just waking up when he saw his father with Vegeta being thrown to the ground. Goku stepped outside and looked at his father a little weird. "Bardock what is going on?" Bardock landed on his feet and looked to his son then he watched his two grandson's step out wiping the sleep from their eyes. "Vegeta was caught beating his son Blaze in front of his other son Trunks. So I am going to teach Vegeta what it is like to get beaten by someone who is stronger then he is." Goku became enraged at the idea of Vegeta beating his son. Goku walked over to Vegeta and picked him up by his shirt and lifted him up. "Bardock allow me to do the honors, no man has the right to beat his child for any reason." Gohan and Goten both nodded in agreement and looked up at their Grandfather who folded his arms across his chest. "Very well Goku but I want him when you're done but I have to go check in on Bulma and the boys see how they are doing." Goku nodded as he flew off with Vegeta to battlegrounds where they could fight in private. Bardock knew full well that hitting a child for no reason was one of Goku's pet peeves. Bardock went and check in on Bulma find all three of them fast asleep in Bulma's room. Little Blaze was holding onto Bulma's waist and he looked like he was having nightmares from had happened to him. When Bardock walked to the other side of the bed he found Trunks holding onto Blaze from behind. Blaze was being well taken care of right now but Bardock noticed that there blood on Bulma's shirt. He reached down and picked Blaze up gentle without waking Trunks or Bulma up and that's when he noticed the large gash going down Blaze's face. He gave a hard sigh as he took Blaze down to Bulma's lab and began working on the large gash on little Blaze's face. When Bulma woke up she woke up in a panic when she couldn't find Blaze in the room anywhere. Trunks woke up and found his brother was gone as well. Both of them went looking the entire house and found Blaze in the lab with Bardock. Bulma ran up to Blaze and picked him up into her arms and hugged him tightly. She looked at his face and saw the badge on his face and looked over at Bardock. "Thank you Bardock, I didn't realize he was still hurt. I guess the senzu bean I gave him didn't full all his wounds." Bardock gave her a nod and smiles and looked down at Trunks giving him a hug. "Don't worry your husband is being taught his lesson right now by Goku." Bulma gave Bardock a short nod as she picked up both boys into her arms and carried them up stairs. She patted their butts and told them to go play while she had a talk with Bardock.

Two years after that horrific day Blaze ended up finding himself a new baby sibling named Bulla(Bra). He was so excited about having a new baby sister. He couldn't wait for her to grow up. Plus on that side she had Bulma's looks but she had her daddy's temper when she didn't get her way. He was very protective over his sister. But when Blaze found out that it had came time for him to chose a sensei he became worried he wasn't going to be there for his sister. Trunks reassured his brother that he would protect her. So Blaze picked his first sensei which ended up being Goku himself. Blaze stay with Goku against Vegeta's protests about the whole training. Blaze trained up to 6 months with Goku but Blaze ended up becoming a faster learner then Goku expected. He then gave Blaze over to Master Roshi which in at the end of the year (6 months later). Blaze learned everything Master Roshi could possibly teach Blaze. When Blaze arrived home he more disciplined and focus then he use to be. After the New Year began Blaze was given to Gohan this time to develop more of his mind then his muscles. It actually took Blaze two years to go through Gohan's training but he passed with flying colors. Blaze was now at the age of 16 he was getting the same urge that most teenage children would get and that is to rebel against his or her parents. But Blaze made it much worse then anyone would think. He ran to Bardock's home and swore his training and blood to Bardock. Blaze became sick of his father's constant ranting about how he was just end up being a weak saiyan that he would end up like Goku.

Bardock stood there looking at Blaze kneeling at his feet swearing this to him. He knew this was just a rebelling against Vegeta. But Bardock just sighed and wanted to explain to Blaze that he didn't want him as pupil but when Vegeta showed up he became angry. He landed next to his son with a pissed off look on his face. He raised his foot and kicked his son square in his ribs and left the boy to suffer. "How dare you go a Third Class saiyan ask for him to train you. I am your father and the prince of all saiyans. No else shall train you but me!" Bardock walked in front of Vegeta and glared him down. "It seems your son has chosen someone that wont beat the shit out of him just to make him stronger. I will train him until his 18 birthday then you can have him to train in your way but don't be surprised that he refuses to go home with you that day." Vegeta spat towards Bardock on the ground and took in a fury. Bardock would just sigh as he walked over and helped Blaze up to his feet. In the next two passing years Blaze ended up learning a lot from Bardock. The one thing Blaze couldn't get use to was not having technology around him all the time. But he became well adjusted to the idea of not having it after only one year of being Bardock. Right before Blaze's 18 birthday a war had broken out among the human people. It seems that the people were looking for a new ruler of Earth instead of the King that was ruling now. Blaze sneaked off that night to join the army of the King. Not once did Blaze use his powers during the war and he was still able to go up in ranks for his heroism and conducts. This war went on for two years causing Blaze to earn the title of Lt. Blaze was now at the age of 20 and he was getting tiresome of the war that just wouldn't end that is when he made a plan without his platoon knowing about it. The next morning he waited for the right timing and watched as the two armies lined up ready to attack each other. He broke formation flying up into the air and landed right in the middle of the battlefield. He looked to the two armies giving them a look that would make Vegeta proud of him. "This war must stop and stop now. This is senseless fighting over for a new King. Why didn't you just elect him out and bring a new one! If you don't stop this war I will end it right now with two ki explosions that will desamate both sides once and for all!" The King that Blaze had been serving for two years with walked out and looked at the young man standing in the middle of the field. "You couldn't possibly have the power to do that. You're like nothing and us like the z warriors that use to defend the Earth?!" Blaze looked over to the King and began powering up one Ki blast in his right hand. "And who said I was like you? I was trained and raised by the Z Warriors themselves. I have the power and ability to wipe everyone out." The leader of the other army stepped forward but he continued walking forward towards Blaze. Blaze looked over at the General that was now standing about 4 feet from him. "Son I'm sure we can come to an understanding with the King about what you have said to us. Plus you are right there is no need for more blood shed if we can come to a sensible agreement." Blaze gave that leader a nod then looked back over to the King and awaited his comment.

The King looked at the General and then to his Lt. that was standing there with a ki blast in his hand. "I refuse to give to those demands. I was born into this leadership and I have a right to be King. My army will stand by me until the bitter end." This only pissed his army off and they began walking out from behind him throwing their arms down. The King's army ended up joining the army that they had began fighting against. Blaze looked over at the King and awaited his changed statement since he was now without support for his position. But the King continued to refuse saying he could build another army. Blaze became sick of this King's constant refusal of wanting to find a simple way instead of fighting. Blaze looked over to the General then back to the King and fired his ki blast towards the King and killed him on the spot. Blaze had finally ended the war with only one death and that was the King's himself. Blaze had felt bad about having to kill the King because he was only looking to fight to death with the armies' lives. He turned and looked at the General that standing now right next to him. "Son I what you just did saved lives. I trust we will be able to find a King or Queen that will rule sensible and not want to fight for their position." Blaze gave a nod but with his eyes looking down at the ground. "But now I will always be marked as the one who killed the King to end the war. His own LT of the royal army."

"Lt. Heart I don't think the people of the Earth will see you that way. They will probably think that you're a hero that saved countless lives from blood shed and death." Blaze looked over to the General and gave a heavyhearted sigh. "Maybe but right now it's time for me to return home. Good luck with finding a new King or Queen to rule." With that Blaze left the army with a full rank and what pay he was promised even though he never needed it. When he arrived at the Capsule Corp building which he called home for so many years. He shook his head knowing that they weren't expecting him home anytime soon. He walked to the door and was stopped by his own brother Trunks who had also grown into a man as well. The two stood there and talked about their experiences with life. Blaze found out his own half brother Trunks had became a well to do business man of Capsule Corp. "Mom missed you while you were gone Blaze. Why did you run off to join the Army anyways?" Blaze gave a sigh and looked up at his brother that's when Trunks could see the pride and how much he grew up while he was away from his family. "To tell you the truth Trunks I don't know why I did. I just saw it as a lesson in life that I needed to learn. The two things I learned was there is a difference between life and death. That life is very precious and that war that started two years ago is now ended with the King loosing his life in the battle.

"I bet it was hard for you kill him wasn't it?" Blaze snapped his head up and look at Trunks with his emerald green eyes widen. "How did you know that I did that?" Trunks gave his brother a smile as he opened the front door to people jumping out of no where saying "Welcome Home Blaze!" Blaze was in disbelief and shock his family was actually waiting for him to come home. He walked inside of the building with his brother looking around at the people coming up and hugging him tightly. All but Piccolo and his own father. He just shook his head in wonderment that his family was actually here and celebrating that he was home finally. "I don't understand how is it that you guys knew I was coming home?"

"The TV stations have been broadcasting the entire war on every station. It was big news but when we saw you on the TV a year ago leading a platoon into battle. We now knew what happened to you and became very proud to see that you had grown up so much. We would watch almost everyday to look for you but your platoon was never shown again after that but we did get to see you earn a medal and your new rank on TV. But today we were just watching the TV when the news stations began broadcasting the biggest battle in the war today but that's when we saw you break formation and threaten both sides to find a resolution to the war. We also saw that the King's army just left him and joined the other side. But when everybody heard that the King refused to give up people all over the world began calling the news station hoping that you would do something about the King. Just as that happen it seemed like the entire Earth went silent when you killed the King with one single ki blast from your hand. You ended the war and saved countless lives. The only problem was that the news stations were trying to get your name and rank but no one knew who you were or wasn't going to give out that information." Bulma explained to her stepson.

Blaze stood there in amazement that his family knew where he was and how he was doing. "Well I'm home now and I ain't going anywhere for a while." The next 4 years Blaze and his family lived in peace but then came the big enemy that everyone had to face. It killed nearly all the Z warriors but the only ones that were able to fight were Blaze, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Bulla, Bardock, and Vegeta. Everyone fought to keep the Earth in one piece but the fighters seem to be on their last leg when the pendent that Blaze wore around his neck began glowing brightly. Blaze stood up and looked his crest on his necklace then looked up to see a blood red moon. That is when Blaze's true powers unlocked. All the powers of the ones proud saiyan race surged through him along with a hidden power with in. He became what his mother and other saiyans had feared most. The prophet of the Saiyan and Earth worlds, Blaze was already able to go to the 4th power of the Super Saiyans but now his power was increasing more then anyone would imagine. Blaze raised to his fight and this fight became long and drawn out as he would fight for his family, friends and the Earth. When morning came, Blaze was the last fighter standing. The enemies he had been fighting were dead the Earth was once more safe to sleep at night again. He fought for the Earth and won it was now time use to the Dragon Balls and bring back the ones that these monsters had killed. Blaze and the last remaining Z Warriors were able to find all the Dragon Balls. Bring the people back but only some of them not everyone was brought back. Because of natural deaths or they couldn't be brought back because of how many times they had been brought back before.

Blaze and his family was finally able to rest and relax or where they…But that is another story for another time…


End file.
